


Oh no he's hot

by strawberryowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hanamaki is gay for Matsukawa, Kissing, M/M, Matsukawa is handsome, Mutual Pining, Pining, actually he's a model, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryowl/pseuds/strawberryowl
Summary: Hanamaki always knew that Matsukawa is handsome, but lately quite a lot of other people seem to have noticed too. Which is pretty annoying, since Makki is the one that had a crush on Matsukawa for more like three years now, he should be the one getting him.Basically Mattsun is hot and a secret model, and Makki has this huge crush on him.Warning: Shrek and Memes get mentioned.





	Oh no he's hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first fanfic in english and I think it turned out better than the one in my mother tongue. If you find any mistakes, just tell me, I'll try to fix them!  
> I hope you'll enjoy! <3

Hanamaki always knew that Matsukawa was incredibly handsome. With his black, curly hair, the thick brows and his seemingly bored gaze, he just looked stunning.  
It took a lot of self-control for Makki not to turn red or to just lean in and kiss him when Mattsun looked at him with that beautiful smile, wrinkles under his eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. Or to just hug him tight and never let go of him again.  
But those weren’t things he was supposed to do with his best friend. Even if he had this huge crush on said best friend for three years now and said best friend didn’t even know about it.  
But recently, things had changed. Hanamaki has been convinced that only he himself noticed Mattsuns beauty. However, now every time they passed the hallway, he heard some girls giggle or chatter when they saw Matsukawa. Or they turned red when he looked at them. Yes, even some boys were intrigued by his looks, he could tell by the way they’d look at him. Yet Matsukawa himself hadn’t said anything about it to clarify the events.  
“Hey, Makki. Maybe you should try to look less full of hate. People will get scared if you keep looking at them like that.”  
He could nearly hear Matsukawa grin through his words and just now he realised that he’s been all tensed up. He had furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth dropping. With a sigh he tried to relax and put on a more neutral expression.  
“Well, I don’t know what exactly you’re expecting from me. Would it please you if I’d start to jump around joyously on a Monday morning?”, he murmured.  
Shortly he looked over to Mattsun, who was softly giggling now. He felt his heart beat faster to this beautiful noise and red creep up his neck, colouring his ears and cheeks pink. How could someone be so wonderful like Mattsun was?  
He forced himself to look away from his friend again, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by staring at him to long with his, probably, lovesick expression.  
“Uhm. So. You maybe wanna hang out with me on this terrible Monday after school? Maybe this will save the day. Or ruin it, it depends.“  
Makki was pretty sure his voice was shaking a bit in the beginning. Hopefully Mattsun didn’t realise it.  
“Yeah, sure. I’m in. Let’s grab some unhealthy but delicious fast food and then chill at my place. We have to make use of our volleyball-free day once a week, don’t we?”  
He casually put some curls out of his face. The morning light which shone through the big glass windows of the floor met his face in a perfect angle. His skin practically seemed to glow.  
And god dammit, Makki could swear that Mattsun definitely had sold his soul to achieve looks that great. His heart stuttered a bit in his chest.  
Apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought so, he could hear love-struck sighs all around them. Makki seriously was annoyed by it now, he liked it better when he was the only one who admired Matsukawa and his looks.  
His expression shifted from his blushing love sick face to a mad one.  
All those people didn’t even know Matsukawa, and unlike them, Makki was also in love with the rest of his friend. His jokes, his ability to always be calm and chill, just everything.  
Things that no one except for him knew about Matsukawa. Things only he got to see when it was just the two of them, playing video games, watching movies or just joking around.  
His posture straightened, he had to make sure to intimidate the other love interests. They wouldn’t stand a chance as long as he was there to keep them away with his scary and protective glares.  
“Wow, I never knew you hated Mondays that much”, Matsukawa chuckled.  
“But seriously, those glares give me chills, please stop this madness.”  
Hanamaki muttered something under his breath not even he himself could understand, cheeks pink out of embarrassment. He didn’t even realise Mattsuns loving gaze that lingered on him. Makki was just so cute when he was flustered. 

*

Mattsuns room was really comfortable. Not only did its walls have soothing colours, but there was also a big, cosy place in one corner filled with pillows and beanbags. They could see the TV perfectly from there and it was ideal for playing video games. Or to just sit next to other and relax while listening to music like they did currently.  
Better put, in front of each other.  
“Hey Issei, can I ask you something?”, Makki asked, leaning into Matsukawas chest a bit more. To sit between Mattsuns legs and cuddle with him was so pleasant, he could stay like that the whole day.  
“Yeah sure, go for it.” Mattsun leaned his head on Makkis, long arms wrapping around him. Neither of them knew when or how it started, but lately both of them used every opportunity to be as close to the other as possible. And neither of them did anything to stop it either.  
“You’re getting a lot of attention in school recently, don’t you think so?”  
“Hm, you think?” Makki felt Mattsuns jaw move against his head while he was talking. It felt weird.  
“Yes. I can see all those girls getting all red and lovey-dovey when they look at you.”  
“Aww, you’re jealous, Hiro?”  
Makkis head jerked up, smashing painfully against Mattsuns.  
„N-No, I’m not! Why would I though?!“, he squeaked, his voice a bit too high to be considered normal. He felt himself blushing again. Matsukawa couldn’t possibly know about his undying love for him, could he?  
“Don’t worry, not everyone can be as handsome as this guy. But just because you have a gnome face your ugly ass doesn’t has to break my jaw“, he continued to mock him, while rubbing his jawline where Makki probably hit him.  
“In your dreams, you ugly ogre.“  
“I’m feeling so attacked right now, your words are hurting my poor, innocent soul. Like ogres and onions, I have layers, you ass. Also are you really trying to tell me that Shrek isn’t beautiful?”  
Makki sighed and he felt the touch of Mattsuns head leaning on his shoulder.  
“Still. I’m at least three, no, ten times more beautiful than you will ever be.”  
“Hiro, Hiro, you must’ve missed some of your math classes. Zero times ten is still zero. So that’s what you are.“  
Quickly Makki turned to face Mattsun and show him his unamused pout, but he forgot that his friend was leaning all his weight on him. Because of his unexpected speed, Mattsun fell to the ground, landing backwards on one of his beanbags, Makki over him, his hands sinking in the dark red fabric of the giant pillow. He lost his balance, now their faces were even closer to each other than before, noses almost touching.  
For a moment they looked at each other, big opened eyes and a shocked expression lingering on their faces. Until they realised in which position Makki had just put them into. Mattsun was blushing deeply and Makki himself felt his heart quickly pump all his blood into his cheeks. He was pretty sure he probably was as red as the beanbag.  
Makki really wanted to move away from his best friend, do not break into his personal space for too long. But his body felt like it was being replaced with jelly and he was pretty sure if he’d move, he would just fall onto Mattsun. But if they stayed like this, there was a high possibility of him accidentally kissing his best friend because he was just so cute.  
But this was wrong. Mattsun sadly didn’t feel about him the same way, He wasn’t crushing on him for eternity.  
Or at least that’s what he had always thought.  
But just as he wanted to shift away from him, he felt to hands being put to his hips, which carefully pulled him closer to Mattsun.  
Half-lidded, grey eyes searched for a sign of rejection or approval in his own brown eyes. Makkis eyes wandered from Mattsuns blush on his cheeks down to his lips and oh- when did they get so close? He could feel Mattsuns breath on his lips and right now he wanted to do nothing else but to kiss the daylight out of his friend.  
Was this really happening, or just a dream?  
“H-Hiro-“ The breathless sound of his name made him shiver.  
He slowly closed his eyes. He was ready, he was about to kiss his best friend.  
He definitely wasn’t ready for this.

 _You gotta turn up the heat_  
_You gotta butter the pan_  
_You gotta make a move and don’t be afraid_  
_Reach for her hand, baby give her a kiss_  
_She’s waiting for a move to be made_  


Just as their lips were about to touch, repeating vibrations of Mattsuns phone we’re interrupting the soft sound of the song “Make A Move” by Shrek the Musical which was playing in the background.  
Alarmed Makki accidentally pulled away fitfully, and Mattsun, because of that, jerked up to.  
“O my god, Hiro, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to- I’m- This- it wasn’t on purpose! But-“  
His blush fainted away, Mattsun know looked rather pale.  
Not on purpose? Oh. Sure. Well, it looked like Mattsun didn’t feel the same for him after all.  
„Eh, yeah. Sorry dude. I kinda got, ahm, carried away I guess? Sorry, really.”  
Both of them increased the distance between then, not wanting to invade each other’s personal space.  
“Five feet apart cause we’re not gay”, Hanamaki murmured quietly under his breath. He didn’t thought Mattsun would hear it, but he chuckled a bit.  
Are they gonna talk about this? Or is this just a thing where each other says ‘no homo’ at the end to make the moment less gay and forget about it?  
The phone didn’t seem like it would stop buzzing soon, so he might as well check who dared to interrupt this moment he had with his best friend.  
It seemed like Mattsun had the same idea, their heads bumped into each other and their fingers brushed lightly, causing both of them to blush again.  
He cleared his throat embarrassed and shifted a bit closer to Matsukawa since he too wanted to read the messages. He had no choice. 

_From: GAYlien~:_  
Matsukawa fucking Issei  
Do you think we are stupid???  
-GAYlien shared a link  
When did you plan on telling us about this???  
Explain yourself!  
You traitor!  
No wonder why quite a lot of my fangirls are after you…..  
But seriously  
What the fuck, man?  
I’m feeling betrayed  
We disown you, Issei  
_**From: Gayzilla:**_  
_**What the heck**_  
_From GAYlien~:_  
_Don’t you feel like being cheated on, Iwa-chan??_  
_Cause I sure as hell do!!_  
_[…]_

____

More messages were being send by Oikawa, ranting about this mysterious link in high speed. He was spamming their group chat with them, luckily Mattsun had already muted his phone by now.  
“Ahm, Mattsun? Are you- Are you gonna explain is or do I have to click on this link?”, Makki interrupted their silence.  
“Oh, this. This isn’t important, he. You know Oikawa, he’s just like this”, he laughed nervously, pulling his phone a bit closer to himself in a protective way.  
“Mattsun.”  
What the hell was happening?  
Makki wanted to reach out for his own phone, but Mattsun was faster. He grabbed it before him, jumping on his feet and holding both phones away from Makki.  
“What the fuck. Matsukawa Issei, give me back my phone right now. I’m not scared to use all of my force to tackle you down. I want to know what Oikawa was sending”, he tried to reason with him, while also threatening.  
“No Makki, please don’t ! It’s so embarrassing.”  
“Give me my phone.” He stayed strong.  
“Okay, okay. Here you go. But please, don’t like, freak out, okay?”  
He handed Makki his phone, chewing nervously on his lip.  
Makki decided to ignore his puppy eyes and just scrolled to the message Oikawa had send.  
He didn’t know what he expected. But it surely wasn’t a gallery of several, professional looking photos of his friend. Really professional ones.  
He clicked on the first one. A full screen black and white picture showed up, showing Mattsuns naked chest, his curls being put back, an English slogan on the left.  
Oh holy shit. Mattsun was hot.  
He felt himself blushing again, while continuing to scroll through the gallery. He could swear that his heart was stopping a few times when seeing an especially pretty picture with Mattsuns cocky smile.  
“How can you be this hot”, he said, more to himself than to his best friend.  
“Y-You- You think I’m hot?”, he squealed, his face completely red again.  
“Oh fuck, I said that out loud?”, he answered, his voice as high as Mattsuns.  
All he could do was nod.  
Shit. How much more obvious could his crush on his best friend. He was so painfully dumb.  
“Oh. Well, uhm. You weren’t meant to hear this. It was a private conversation between me and myself”, he muttered. “But yeah. I do think that you are hot as fuck.“  
Well, he didn’t have anything to lose at this point, did he?  
Mattsun was probably already grossed out because they almost kissed and now he called him hot.  
Well since he started, he could also finish the job. It was either go big or go home, right?  
“So, Issei. You know. Uhm. When we almost kissed just a few minutes before. I actually really wanted you to kiss me. Because, uh, I got this giant crush on you? For like three years now? And I really think you’re beautiful. On- on the outside and the inside, you know what I mean?”  
At first Makki had tried to keep eye contact with Mattsun, but it soon got too much for him, so he just locked his eyes on the ground. The pink on his cheeks fit in with his kind of pink hair, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest, hands shaking.  
“So. Uh. I think I’m in love with you. Maybe go out with me?”, he asked.  
He felt his face get even redder. He couldn’t take this anymore, it was just so embarrassing, so he buried his face in his hands, moaning frustrated.  
There was a moment of silence between them and Makki shortly consider that maybe, just maybe, Matsukawa wouldn’t even say anything and just let him die in embarrassment. But he didn’t have the guts to face him yet, so that pause was also welcoming.  
“Hiro.” He felt the soft touch of a hand in his shoulder. He tensed.  
„Can- Can I kiss – Is it okay if I kiss you?“, Matsukawa asked, stumbling over the right words to say.  
Hanamaki made an approving sound, his face still buried in his face.  
The hand on his shoulder now travelled to his neck, another one now resting on his hips, pulling him closer like the time before.  
“You know, when your hands are in front of your face, I can’t kiss you properly.”  
He could hear that jerk grin, though he didn’t see it. He was such an ass.  
Hanamaki put his hands down, but refusing to open his eyes just yet.  
“I want to tell you something before I kiss you. So please look at me”, he said, a hand softly running through Makkis short hair. He did as he was told, and wow, even so close Mattsun still looked beautiful to him. He locked his eyes with him, gulping.  
“I think I’m in love with you too”, he whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks and the cutest, love-struck smile had ever seen.  
He couldn’t take this.  
Makki.exe has stopped working. Cause: The existence of Matsukawa Issei.  
Whom was just moving closer to him and uniting their lips and oh- Makki should probably do something too rather than just standing there completely frozen.  
It took himself a moment to adjust, but once he was ready, he kissed him back desperately, hands moving to those black, soft curls. He had dreamt of this so much, and now it was finally coming true.  
And it was better than he could’ve ever imagined.  
They continued kissing, but oxygen sadly was a thing both of them needed to live, so they had to let go of each other unwillingly.  
“So, Mr. I’m-a-secret-professional-model-and-don’t-tell-anyone. Am I right when I assume that I can call you my boyfriend now?”  
“Okay, first of all. I’m not a professional model. I just got asked on street once if I could pose for them, and then two other companies asked, but that’s all there is to know.  
And second: Yes, yes you’re right, but just if you’ll also be my boyfriend.”  
Makki grinned widely.  
“He, I’m dating a celebrity now”, he giggled.  
“Oh wow. So you were just after my reputation and looks after all. Again, you’re really hurting my feelings, Takahiro.“  
„Yeah, you got me. But well, it really makes sense that all those girls are after you. They must’ve seen your pictures.  
Well, I’ve got bad news for them, I guess, since this hot boi already has an amazing and definitely ten times more beautiful boyfriend.”  
“Nah. You’re still a zero, if the lightning is good maybe a one, ugly boi.” Now it was Mattsuns time to grin.  
“Wow. So charming. Remind me why I am in love with you again?”  
Makki crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising a brow.  
“Well, because I’m so beautiful on the outside and inside apparently. Well, do you wanna continue where we stopped, since we kind of got interrupted the first time?”  
“YES.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to listen to it: Make A Move from Shrek the Musical - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W48UcCs2KoM  
> I would die because of happiness if anyone would give kudos or comment o.o But don't feel pressured to!  
> Hope y'all have a beautiful day! <3


End file.
